fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridaunian
The 'Ridaunian '''are an original Alien race created by Athorment on December 26th, 2012 for the Mass Effect Universe. Species Basics Lifespan: 250 years Height: 6' 3" - 6' 9" (Homeworld). 7' - 7' 8" (Space Born) Homeworld: Reigh'moss. Rocky Planet with a single continent. Half-Underground culture. Quick Characteristics: Half-Reptilian. dextro-protein race like turians & quarians. Small numbers of biotics. Resistant to high temperatures. Two Society types divided by Homeworld & Space. Notable Ridaunians: Enine Ler'eche, Lehare Nysyr, Honer Noach. Characteristics ''((Wip)) Like their homeworld, Ridaunians have sets of "skin" that range from rocky to soft textures. Soft skin appears on face, neck, abdomen and some spots that vary in arms and hands. Harder skin more resilient to cuts cover the majority of their bodies while solid protuberances shape their heads and gives them patterns in body parts. Their physiology allows them to resist higher temperatures than other races, but secondary effects taken from cold environments last longer (usually with uncomfortable syntoms for years) Religion This translates into philosophies involving the soul. Everything organic, sentient or not, has a "core". Every core is important and the three most respected ones are the Sun (Center of their System), their homeworld and their soul/Vitality which they believe are the key to life. Father sun lends his vitality to mother homeworld, which in turn lends them shelter and gives them food. With a ridaunian's death the body goes to mother homeworld and the soul is released to give their strength back to the sun. Childs are taught to respect organic things from a young age. It is a parent's job to teach them everything they know. This shaped scientists to focus on biotechnology for centuries. They share sympathy with the quarians, after hearing stories of how they were forced to abandon their homeworld (Their core). Culture/Government The homeworld population lives in districts run by 2 people. A Mayor and an Adviser, who in turn serve the royalty. Since Biotic Ridaunians are uncommon, mysticism is bestowed upon them when discovered from a young age. The King and the queen are both considered the strongest Biotic wielders of their gender, it is a requirement to be an Adviser and sportsmen with biotics have an easy pass to become Royal Guards. Citizenship tiers In order: Criminals, Exchanged, Citizens, Employers, Scientists, Guards, Sportsmen, Mayors, Advisers (Council), Royal Guards, Queen & King. *The King has absolute authority. He is the strongest Biotic who oversees negotiations with other races and the security of the race as a whole. Before the war with reapers in the current cycle, he was often seen on the space stations. *The Queen is the king's most trusted confident and the only female with authority on the higher ranks. She oversees technological and scientific advances. She fills in the King's spot when he is out-planet. *The Advisers of the Council. A strong male Biotic who oversees relationships with the king and other districts to ensure their voice is heard and resources given to them. The advisers of every district form a council that gives updates to the king about their people's situation. Shall a problem between districts rise, The mayors and Advisers must deal with the situation. If it escalates then the council decides what's best, but it is important to come to a solution to avoid bothering the king. *The Exchanged are workers who head to other districts to fill in roles in economical exchanges. They are sent strictly to do jobs to improve relations between districts, because of this young women usually take "permanent jobs" and not always return. Resources and workers are exchanged between districts by mayors as a form of economy and cultural exchange. *The Sportsmen is a title given to male warriors and female dancers. They are highly praised by districts since prominent ones will be presented to the king (and council) as prime examples of their society, earning favors from him. Many young want to become dancers since that is as high as the common female ridaunian can aim to be, this also keeps the males content. The Best warriors are trained to become royal guards or lancers (The equivalent of the militia) *The District's Mayor is Often an elder who is responsible of the needs and discipline of everyone under him/her. He administrates resources and checks on Employers, Guards and Sportsmen. He is the one that deals with trouble and has the biggest authority when the adviser is not present. He will also check for prominent sportsmen to present to the king. *Criminality is low and severly punished. It jumps from servitude & exchange to death penalty and enduring tests from scientific research. Battle Power Ridaunians Specialize on Armor piercing and bioweapons, making High shields and Inorganic enemies rather problematic at times. Being relatively new to Council space, they had to quickly adapt and use newer technologies. Their technology is often described as unorthodox due to not sharing a standard with known space weapons. Not being as adaptive as humans means they usually have low-average shields (350-500), but their stronger physiology ranges from average to high health (500-750). Only the King/Queen could perform Biotic dashes, All other classes do Combat Rolls as their evasive move. Heavy Melees & Grabs Involve Stabs with Lances. Most common encountered ridaunians are tech classes, due to males once being more combat centric and females scientific. Many females have taken combat training during and After the reaper war, but combat classes are still moderetaly few in numbers and Biotics mostly non-existant (Except for key characters like crewmates and some Bosses). Classes *BioEngineer (Engineer). Focuses on improving team. Uses Swarmer-like drones & Flamethrowers. *Machinist (Engineer). Focuses on Hindering foe's shields, Cooldown, etc. Uses Combat drone & Electricity. Exclusive mostly to "NPCs", the Ridaunian Machinists are capable on the battlefield, but their job is to keep their larger turrets, ships & Fleets. *Tactician (Engineer). Focuses on Placing Shields, turrets & Healing allies. Carries a Scaner that is set like a turret, it provides a detailed analisis of foes in close proximity. Uses Guns & poseses cloaking to keep snipers from killing the "head" of the unit. *Lancer (Soldier). Can use a wide variety of weaponry among which Pistols, Shotguns, Assault Riffles, Grenades & lances. *Royal Guard (Soldier). Excels on Melee Attacks and has Specialized training on a weapon. Uses Lances & an Omni-Shield. *Prime (Biotic). Honer Noach. *Core (Vanguard). Uses Biotic and Weapon training. Only one to use Lances in conjuntion with Biotics. Exclusive to Advisers. Enine Ler'eche. *Intel (Infiltrator). Focuses on Cloacking and Scaning. Can use Martial Arts in combination of Lances for an Instant-Kill. Lehare Nysyr. *Hazarder (Sentinel). Focuses on Biotic Explosions & Crowd Control. Carries Special "Landmine" that generates a conecting laser between mines when foes pass between them. Exclusive to "Boss". *Destroyer (Sentinel). Focuses on tech Bursts & Grenades alongside Tech Armor. Has small Wrecking Ball swung around with Biotics. Exclusive to "Boss". ((end of WIP)) Fun Facts *Ridaunians are very similar to Ophidians in concept only. They are both reptiliant in nature. Ridaunians use ideas from a Triceratops but also keep soft skin. Ideas for the Ophidians are taken from iguanas/dragons and have body water-bags. *The concept for a Naga (Half-Snake) race sparked with the Ophidians. Since they were just going to be design updates the concept moved to Ridaunians. The concept was completely scrapped since the majority of Mass Effect Aliens are bipedal or animalistic, but not mixes between both. Gallery Ridaunian.png|Female Ridaunian Category:Athmnt Species